


Just Desserts

by brOBGYN



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brOBGYN/pseuds/brOBGYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has a sweet tooth and Danny seems like the perfect dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inkasaurus).



> Twitter user [Inkasaurus](//twitter.com/Inkasaurus) tweeted:  
> Chocolate explosion DOES sound good. But only if the explosion is coming out of #MessinaBulge when it's covered in chocolate.
> 
> This fic is what happened.

Danny Castellano was horny. He had a hot girlfriend with an ass that wouldn't quit, but could he do anything about it? No. Said girlfriend currently had him tied to the bed with over-priced ties and a blindfold covering his eyes to boot. He couldn't move, couldn't see and couldn't speak for fear that she would make good on her promise to put a gag in his mouth if he didn't stop talking.

He heard her rummaging around in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets while cursing. Oh, the cursing. The thought of those words leaving her mouth triggered thoughts of her mouth doing other things. Dirty things. He could almost feel the smooth muscles of her tongue slipping along the shaft of his penis. He shuddered as he felt the cum building in him.

As though his thoughts conjured her, he heard her re-enter his bedroom, the cheeks of her ass clapping together as she bounced back over to the bed. "You'll never guess what I have for you, Danny." Her voice was deep and gravelly, which was really sexy and only made him harder. "Go ahead, try to guess."

"Oh, come on, Min, you know I don't like guessing games!"

"Just guess, or I won't do that thing with my kegels that you love so much."

This, of course, was more than enough incentive for Danny. "Uhh.. a cucumber?"

"A cucumber? Is there something you want to tell me Danny?!" She had trouble keeping the feigned disgust off her face, because truth be told, the idea of taking control like that made her a little hot. Another time, she supposed.

"How would that reflect on me, Mindy? You're the one who was in the kitchen grabbing mystery materials! I thought maybe you'd take the blindfold off and I'd get to watch. You know how hot watching you makes me, babe."

"Okay, well, that was wrong. So guess again." She weighed the bottle of chocolate sauce in her hand, suddenly regretting her initiation of this guessing game. Things were getting a little damp down below, her patience wearing thin.

He jerked at his restraints. "An eggplant?"

"Seriously, Danny? When have you ever known me to buy eggplant? And what is with this obsession with penis-shaped vegetables you've suddenly developed? Ugh, God, I'll give you a hint." Mindy opened the bottle, and poured a bit of the sauce on Danny's stomach, before climbing on the bed and straddling his hips to lick it off. "Mmmmmm," she purred.

Her pubic symphysis grazed against his own half mast eggplant, and she smirked when he moaned in response. "Looks like I don't need any penis shaped veggies tonight."

She lapped up the rest of the chocolate sauce, disappointed that he hadn't guessed yet. She slipped her hands behind him, digging her fingers into his tense gluteal muscles. "I'm very disappointed in your deductive powers, Dan."

He was beginning to sweat now, worrying what his punishment would be if he didn't guess right. Mindy liked to break out her secret S&M collection when she was feeling particularly frisky. "Um, ranch dressing." He knew how much she loved that condiment on nearly everything she put into her mouth, so she'd probably like it on him, too, right?

Mindy paused for a second, looking thoughtful. "Damn it. I wish I'd thought of that. No, it's chocolate sauce. It'll taste much better when you lick it off my brown sugar flavored ass than it did when you had that Amy chick over here."

"Can we please not talk about previous sexual partners, Mindy? You don't hear me bringing up Tom and his giant dick."

"You brought him up yesterday!" She sighed. Now there was an eggplant she'd miss.

Mindy was startled out of her reverie by the feeling of Danny's not so flaccid erection twitching and throbbing beneath her as it swelled in size. She moaned loudly, feeling her own clitoris become erect in response, the blood rushing to it, the clitoral hood pulling back. Suddenly she realized tying Danny up had been a bad idea, she needed his hands free for the things she was currently fantasizing about.

She could still remember the last time he'd gone to town on her vagina. How he'd licked and sucked and teased her all the way to three orgasms in under ten minutes, brushing up against her cervix with his index finger, sending shivers cascading through her entire body. That night made her want to write a thank you letter to the medical school professors responsible for his impeccable knowledge of female anatomy. Who were actually most of her med school professors, too, come to think of it. That might be awkward. But worth it.

The mere thought had her juices flowing, thoroughly lubricating her vagina and vulva. Danny felt the surge of moisture dripping down her thighs onto him, and his hips bucked in excitement. "Fuck the chocolate sauce, Min, let me lick up your lady sauce."

"Well, if you insist." She closed the bottle of chocolate and tossed it aside before sliding up his body like a horny snake. With the strength of ten men, she jerked at the ties connecting his wrists to the bed, tearing the silken strips free.

Danny immediately clutched at her hips, gripping her tightly with his fingers as she finished her journey to his eagerly waiting mouth, hovering over his face, her abundant slipperiness dripping down onto his lips. He grunted, urging her downward as his tongue found its way to her highly lubricated labia majora. He sucked the whole thing into his mouth, feasting on the sweet juices flowing freely.

Mindy moaned. "God, I love it when you perform cunnilingus."

His reply was somewhat muffled against her vagina, but she was pretty sure he said, "I like it when you fellate me even more, I bet." The sound of his voice vibrated against her clitoris, his tongue darting inside of her as far as it could reach after he finished speaking. She ground against him, feeling his nose graze, her ultra-sensitive bundle of nerves.

The first orgasm of the night washed over her unexpectedly, sending a squirting flood onto his face. She panted. "I'm cumming!"

Danny eagerly lapped at the shower of delicious liquid bathing his mouth and cheeks. He was a man on a mission: not a single drop would go untasted.

Sated for the moment, Mindy laid back on top of Danny, head resting on his pelvic bone. She was suddenly reminded of her original task when his penis bobbed against the top of her head. She turned to face it and chuckled. "I can't believe I almost forgot about you, Angelina! We can't have that, now can we?"

"Mindy, we've talked about this. You can't keep calling my penis-" but he was unable to finish his thought, grunting forcefully when Mindy flipped onto her stomach and licked from the root of his shaft to the glans.

"Mmm, but... Danny, who else... is supposed to... keep Brad company?" Her words were punctuated with loud slurps and not-so-gentle nips as she devoured the length of his shaft. "Angelina... feeds him well... Brad's always nice and full..."

She sat up just enough to grab the bottle that she'd left beside him earlier, and squeezed some chocolate onto the glans of Danny's penis. Danny groaned as he felt the sauce oozing down the length of his shaft, only to be captured by the strong muscle of Mindy's tongue, flexing against his engorged boner.

She bobbed up and down, taking him into her throat as deep as she could, idly wondering if he was bumping against her uvula. Whatever, since being with him, she basically had no gag reflex anymore anyway. She could feel him swelling against her lips, and didn't want him to climax before she had the opportunity to finish making her sundae, his throbbing penis the perfect banana.

Danny grunted at the loss of her mouth, flailing after her retreating form. "Hey, where are you going?" He yanked off the blindfold, taking in the strange image of Mindy clutching whipped cream, nuts, and a single cherry to her breasts.

"What is all that, babe?" Danny's voice was strained as he tried to sit up, but Mindy quickly pushed him back down to the bed, grinning wickedly.

"You wouldn't let me have dessert at the restaurant. You know I have to satisfy my sweet tooth." She took his penis into her hand and slowly pumped as she deposited her supplies on the bed beside them.

Picking up the whipped cream, Mindy slathered a dollop on the tip of his penis head, sprinkling the chopped nuts over the top before carefully depositing her lone cherry. Finally, she drizzled chocolate sauce over the sweet concoction.

Danny impatiently bucked his hips toward her, groaning in thwarted desire. "Damn it, Mindy, lick it up or something. I'm dying." His pre-ejaculate was seeping out, mingling with the dessert foods.

"Give me just another minute, Danny, and then I promise I'll make this worth your while." Picking up her phone from the nightstand, Mindy snapped a photo of her handiwork before diving face first into her dessert.

Danny jerked as she scraped her teeth along his penis, worried for a moment that she would forget it wasn't actually a banana nestled between his legs. After a second, though, all thought left Danny's head due to the delicious suction of Mindy's mouth.

She devoured all of the sweets along his length, not one to waste a single drop of whipped cream, before she resumed her deep throated attentions. It was the last straw for Danny, pushing him past the point of no return. He ejaculated in a chocolatey explosion into Mindy's throat, and her muscles milked every bit of Danny's spermatozoa until he was spent, the pulsing lasting for upwards of three minutes.

She leaned back, happily wiping the sticky fluid off of her chin. "God, your semen tastes so good, better than any dessert."

Danny smiled, enjoying watching her attempt to clean his fluids off of her glistening skin, amazed that his refractory period was so short, his dick already hardening again in need of her. He had to fuck her this time, vaginal penetration being the only thing to truly satiate him at this point.

He sat up to grab her, swiftly flipping her onto her back on the bed, hovering above her. Without a word he plunged into her, burying his sword to the hilt in her gooey sheath. From that point on he was a maniac, pounding into her, his thighs slapping loudly against her ass. After twenty minutes of relentless pumping, he felt her kegels clench almost painfully around the distended musculature of his dick, triggering his own earth shattering orgasm, a hot ropey liquid shooting out of him, coating her cervix and vaginal walls.

They panted against each other, this time completely exhausted. Danny withdrew his now flaccid member from her weeping vagina. He was happy with her version of dessert.

"You're never getting dessert at a restaurant again, if this is what I have to look forward to when we get home."

She smirked up at him. "Sounds good to me, stud."


End file.
